


let's run away and don't ever look back

by Shadowcrawler



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Timey-Wimey, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrawler/pseuds/Shadowcrawler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny picks up a stray. She's more like her father than even she realizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's run away and don't ever look back

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was severely disappointed that the Jenny in 6x07 wasn't "our" Jenny. No spoilers regarding River Song's identity, (there is one extremely vague reference but it doesn't give anything away). I'm not sure where exactly this fits into the canon, but the thought was too much fun not to play with a little.

She knew from the instant she set eyes on the other girl that they were going to get along just fine.

Jenny had stopped off on this planet for a quick meal, or so she’d told herself. Secretly – or not so secretly – she rather hoped something exciting would happen while she was here. And when she saw the curly-haired girl walk by, secretive smirk on her face and mischievous glint in her eye, she knew she’d found the _something_ she was looking for.

So she followed her – well, followed wasn’t exactly the right word because the girl seemed to figure out she was being followed pretty quickly, and then disappeared, seemingly right in front of Jenny’s eyes. But Jenny wasn’t born yesterday either (last month, maybe…the days since she’d left the others had begun to blur a bit in her head) and she knew the other girl had to be around here somewhere.

After a few minutes of prowling about, Jenny finally discovered her on a rooftop, leaning against a chimney as if she owned the place. Which wasn’t out of the question, Jenny supposed, but she really doubted it. “Hi,” she said.

“Hi,” said the girl. She studied Jenny in the way that an animal would study another that had wandered into its territory. Her right hand was carefully resting on a holster perched on her hip. Jenny could just make out the top of the gun concealed within.

“Oh, come off it, I’m not dangerous!” Jenny grinned. “Well, not at the moment anyway. I’m Jenny.”

The girl raised an eyebrow. “Why were you following me?”

Jenny shrugged. “You looked interesting. I like interesting people. For instance, you’re up on this rooftop for no apparent reason, why is that?”

At that, the corners of the girl’s lips quirked up in a hint of a smile. “I saw you following me, so I decided to play a little game. Looks like you won.”

“Gold star for me. So what’s your name?”

For an instant the girl looked sad, but it passed so quickly Jenny wasn’t sure she hadn’t just imagined it. “River, River Song. It’s nice to meet you, Jenny.” Neither extended a hand.

Still, Jenny felt an odd connection to River, something she couldn’t put into words. “What are you doing on Shan Shen?” she asked.

“Not sure. Just waiting for something new and exciting, I suppose,” said River. “And you?”

“Well, I’ve got a ship,” replied Jenny, “and I suppose I’m just sort of…exploring for now. Lots to do and see, you know. And an awful lot of—“

“—Running?” broke in River with a smile, a real one. “I don’t suppose you’ve got space for two in this ship of yours?”

Jenny grinned. “I might. Where are you headed?”

“Anywhere you can take me. We’ll make quite a team, you and I.” River’s eyes gleamed as if she’d had a clever idea. “Have you ever tangled with the Silurians?”

Puzzled, Jenny said, “No, never heard of them. But then, I’m new around here, I guess you could say.”

Smirking, River said, “Oh, we _will_ have a fun time together…”


End file.
